El culo de Kacchan
by Monedita123
Summary: Porque Kacchan tiene un culo tan perfecto que Deku no puede evitar pensar solo en él.


_**Este fic también lo tengo subido a Wattpad, pero quiero asegurarme de tenerlo guardado en otro sitio más.**_

 _ **[...]**_

* * *

Últimamente Izuku no podía dejar de pensar en una sola cosa: el culo de Kacchan.

Porque, desde que rotaron por el grupo de WhatsApp una foto de Bakugou con jeans, Midoriya no había podido dejar de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera aquel precioso y apretadito trasero dentro de esos ajustados pantalones.

—Kacchan… —suspiraba en mitad de la clase mientras observaba de reojo a su amigo de la infancia.

Entre el cambio de una clase a otra, Katsuki se había levantado porque Aizawa tenía que comunicarle algo rápido, así que ahora aquel rubio explosivo estaba de pie y dando la espalda a la clase.

Midoriya no podía dejar de mirarle el culo.

 _"Esos jeans se le verían de nuevo tan bien…"_ Pensaba el chico pecoso en un suspiro y permaneciendo en su asiento, observando así el culito de Bakugou.

Porque Izuku daría lo que fuese por poder tocarlo.

 _"Debe de estar bien trabajado…"_

Midoriya se mordió el labio inferior tratando de controlarse.

 _"¿Kacchan, puedo tocar tu trasero?"_

Definitivamente, una pregunta así era inconcebible.

La imagen mental de Katsuki con jeans y su trasero tan provocativo y tentador hacían que las ganas que tenía Izuku de tomarle una foto aumentasen.

 _"Redondo y firme, con la forma perfecta y siendo apretados levemente por los estrechos jeans que realzan su grandioso y esbelto cuerpo que…"_

—¡Hey, Midoriya! —una voz le sacó de sus más profundos pensamientos.

—¡¿S-Sí?! —se sobresaltó nervioso creyendo que por casualidad había murmurado algo y le habían pillado.

Y, para su buena suerte, era Kaminari.

—¡Oh! ¡¿Le estabas mirando el culo a Bakugou?! —inquirió en voz alta llamando la atención de toda la clase y haciendo que todos se girasen en dirección a Izuku—. ¡Te seguí con la mirada! ¡Llevabas un buen rato observándole! —agregó con una sonrisa traviesa.

Midoriya tragó saliva.

—K-Kaminari-kun… —murmuró rojo a más no poder y cada vez más nervioso al darse cuenta que, ahora, era el centro de atención de todos… incluidos Aizawa y Bakugou.

—¡¿A Midoriya le gusta el culo de Bakugou?! —se unió Ashido al tema que había comenzado.

—¡Yo tengo una foto, si quieres te la paso! —agregó Kirishima apoyando a su compañero de clase.

—Yo también tengo una, Midoriya —añadió Shouto con su cara de póker mientras levantaba la mano levemente.

—¡Ah, yo también tengo otra! —se unió Hagakure alegremente.

—Yo también… —murmuró Yaoyorozu.

—¡Midoriya-kun, puedo ayudarte si quieres! ¡Uraraka-san me pasó algunas ayer! —informó Iida con seriedad y dispuesto a contribuir a su buen amigo.

—¡Sí, Deku-kun! —accedió también Ochako con una alegre sonrisa.

Poco a poco, Izuku se había comenzado a sentir más cómodo al respecto.

—¡C-Chicos…! —dijo con una sonrisa y lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

Pero se habían olvidado por completo que Bakugou estaba ahí, escuchando todo perfectamente, frunciendo el ceño y poniéndose cada vez más rojo.

—Estos mocosos… —suspiró Aizawa cerrando los ojos y colocando una mano en su frente.

Katsuki estaba a punto de explotar. Se giró con ira y dirigió una mirada llena de odio a todos sus compañeros.

¿Es que acaso no podían compartirse mutuamente y tranquilamente fotos del culo de Bakugou? ¿Se habían perdido los valores?

Porque aunque solo a Deku le gustase Kacchan, ninguno podía negar que Bakugou tenía un buen culo tallado por los mismos Dioses.

—Bastardos… —comenzó apretando los dientes y frunciendo el ceño a más no poder, llamando así la atención del resto de sus compañeros que ya habían sacado el móvil para rotar las fotos de su suculento trasero—. ¡ESTÁIS MUERTOS, MIERDA! —gritó con el rostro totalmente rojo y dispuesto de acabar con la existencia de aquellas ratitas.

—Alto ahí —suspiró Aizawa deteniendo rápidamente a Katsuki—. Más problemas no. Y menos si es sobre una tontería como esa.

—¡Pero profesor, el culo de Bakugou no es ninguna tontería! —exclamó Hagakure mientras era apoyada por algunos de sus compañeros.

Izuku, en estos mismos instantes, deseaba que la tierra se lo tragase.

La mirada que le estaba dirigiendo su amigo de la infancia le hacía entender que, después de clases, iba a sufrir las consecuencias.

Pero, aún así, después de eso todos sus compañeros le enviaron las fotos que tenían del culo de Bakugou y eso le hizo muy feliz.

Qué gran amistad.

Básicamente, había valido la pena.


End file.
